


My Hinata

by Headphone_Love



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddles!, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, and kisses oh my!, fluff!, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5777728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headphone_Love/pseuds/Headphone_Love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-final sleepy cuddles! </p><p>OR</p><p>The one where Tsukishima enjoys teasing Hinata, but the ball of sunshine ends up the victor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Hinata

"I can't believe we won"

"Shut up and get some rest, idiot"

Hinata rolled over so he was on top of his boyfriend, pouting at the harsh attitude.

"We just won and you are telling me to go to sleep?" he asked, clicking his tongue and laying his head against the other's chest. "That is impossible..."

"You were practically falling asleep during our meal with the team" he pointed out as Hinata turned red in the face. The ginger waved a hand at the comment.

"But now we are home, and I can't stop thinking about how cool you were when you blocked out that guy! You gave Kageyama and I the perfect chance to score," he mumbled. "You really are amazing"

Tsukishima watched the sleepy male on his chest and felt a tiny smile slip onto his lips.

"And you are odd," he said in his usual tone as to not give away how amused he was. He ran a hand gently through Hinata's hair as the shorter male took deep breaths in. Just as he was about to fall asleep, another thought popped into his head. He rested his chin against the other's chest, careful not to apply too much pressure.

His eyes weren't even open, and Tsukishima swore that his boyfriend was trying to kill him with cute acts.

"Tsuki?"

"What?" he asked as Hinata's eyes slowly opened. Even without his glasses on, he could see how hard the smaller male was fighting off rest.

"I love you a lot, you know"

At the speeding up of his heart beat, Hinata knew that the other was flustered at the statement, the hand in his hair moving down to his cheek. The blond ran his thumb across it gently, Hinata nuzzling his hand.

"Where do you come off saying something like that so freely?" Tsukishima muttered as he pinched the ginger's cheek, causing him to let out a whine. "Think about what you say before you say it, moron"

"Stop calling me things like that. I am your boyfriend, shouldn't you use something more affectionate?" Hinata asked. The taller teen thought about it for a moment. Something more affectionate, huh?

Hinata watched, head rolling forward each time he nearly fell asleep. He waited for his new nickname, Tsukishima nodding his head to show he got it. Hinata leaned forward in anticipation, the blond offering a smirk.

"My Hinata?"

The older male turned red from embarrassment, slapping his chest weakly. He moved back to his original position as he rolled off Tsukishima, turning his back to him.

"You play around too much" he muttered as the blond wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him close, burying his nose into his hair.

"I know, but you love it when I do that" he spoke in a quiet tone. Hinata smiled and turned so he was facing the fellow middle blocker, hands gripping at his shirt.

"I really do" he admits with a small giggle as Tsukishima leaned down to kiss his forehead.

"Hey~" he mumbled. Tsukishima raised a brow at the whine as Hinata pulled him down by his shirt, pressing a kiss against his lips. The blond's eyes widened a bit as his boyfriend returned to his spot and yawned, shutting his eyes.

"Now we can sleep," he said cheerfully as Tsukishima brought up his free hand to cover his face in an attempt to hide his blush.

That...was the first time Hinata initiated a kiss in all their months of dating. Just the thought made Tsukishima's heart pound in his ears.

 _'How am I supposed to sleep after you have gone and done that?'_ he thought, listening to the patterned breath of the ginger. He watched him for a moment and shut his eyes, smirking a tiny bit at how well he had taught the other to tease.

"I love you too, by the way" he whispered into the ginger's hair, before drifting off himself.

 

 

 


End file.
